Good Morning
by terra hotaru
Summary: In a nice, sunny morning, a servant had to wake his young master up. Guy/Luke. Fluff.


In a nice, sunny morning, a servant had to wake his young master up. Guy/Luke. Fluff.

**Note: **It's been almost 2 years since I played this great game, Tales of the Abyss. So some stuff in this fic might be inaccurate. I apologize for that. : D Ah. Tales of the Abyss. I miss it. X3 I played it through 5 times. It's the greatest game for me. But anyway, yeah. First fic of TotA. It might be OOC-ed and all that…

And yes, this is the very first time I write something that is _not_ Kingdom Hearts…

Enjoy

**Good Morning**

_Gailardia Galan Gardios_

a.k.a Guy Cecil.

That was his name.

The gentleman walked down the corridor of the manor that belonged to Duke Fabre. His smile was charming and his gentleness and kindness were well known among the maids, cooks, and all servants alike as he was a servant himself. His golden colored hair was styled to the side as usual. He was heading somewhere—the room of his master, who was no other than Luke Fon Fabre. Ah, yes.

They were friends, but at the same time, they were servant and master. He was a servant of the young master of the House, the spoiled little brat that turned sixteen lately. A year older, but still a brat.

Guy didn't mind his young master's behavior though. Luke might be a little clingy sometimes, but that was what made Guy liked him. The long haired young master seemed to be really looking forward to his sword master's, Van's visit every time. Guy had a good little alone time when Van visit, but in Van's absence, Luke could always be seen around him.

"Morning, Luke," Guy greeted cheerily. As expected, his young master was still slumbering peacefully on the royal bed. He chuckled lightly, amused at Luke's sleeping position. The red haired one was drooling and snoring softly, so disturbing yet at the same time adorable. The fluffy looking pillow framed Luke's right cheek that was lying on it. His navel was showing from the white long robe that he was wearing at day yesterday. It seemed that the young master was too busy to change before going to bed.

The white curtains of the window were flowing in motion as it was blown by the summer wind that came in from the half opened window. The window's shade was still closed, blocking sunlight into the room. The room as darkly lit—a nice atmosphere for one to sleep.

Guy just knew what to do to wake the sleeping redhead up. He opened the window's shade and also the curtains, letting the sunlight shine in directly into the room, straightly to the young master's face.

Luke immediately felt the heat of the sunlight and immediately went into hiding by burying his face into the pillow, groaning in protest. "Go. Away…" he growled, thrashing around on the bed.

"Rise and shiny, Luke!" Guy said in a sing-song, putting his mouth close to Luke's ear and blowing a soft wind into it.

Luke inadvertently shivered due to Guy's action. He curled and pulled his blanket up until it covered his entire being. "Guy, don't make me hurt you…" he threatened weakly, mumbling, still drowsy from sleep and fatigue.

"Wakey wake!" Guy playfully poked the side of that that young master of his.

Luke flapped in his sleep, avoiding Guy's fingers. "Guy…" he growled loudly. "Lemme alone…"

"Here to wake you up by the order of Duke Fabre, can't go until I've fulfilled my mission."

"What does my old man want?" Luke asked weakly in his sleep.

"Beats me," Guy laughed, shrugging, sitting down on the royal bed, causing it to dip down because of his weight.

"Tell 'im I'm tired."

Guy laughed again, amused. "Do you really want my head to be off-ed that badly?"

"He won't behead you for that," Luke slowly peeked out of his hiding in the blanket, blinking and yawning tiredly.

"There, you're awake! You have to bath and change into fresh clothes!" Guy cheered.

"Sleeping. Do not bother," Luke shut his eyes tight, indicating that he was serious.

Guy chuckled and decided to lay his head beside Luke's head. When Luke opened his eyes, he yelped, jumping up almost immediately when he saw Guy's face so close to his. "What the hell?!" he yelled, blushing bright red.

Guy laughed winningly. "Young master is awake! Let me go fetch your meal, young master," he stood up and bowed obediently, heading to the door.

"Don't!" Luke warned. He pouted then. "Can't you just give me some more time to sleep?"

"You're wide awake."

"I am not. Look into my eyes!"

"Yeah?" Guy was perplexed.

"Still sleepy."

It didn't take the redhead a while to get tired of Guy's fresh laugh.

"Well, I have a remedy for that. It will jolt you wide awake."

"Yeah? Try me," Luke said, annoyed, blowing raspberries.

"Serious?"

"I'm going back to sleep," the redhead growled.

"Okay!" Guy smiled and rested his hands on Luke's shoulders. He pulled the redhead close. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against his young master's. He stayed there for a while before pulling back, only to find a very flustered and a very very crimson faced Luke.

"Ah…"

Guy flushed a bit, hiding his face. "I bet you're fully awake now."

Luke bit his lower lip.

Guy was tempted to run off and just leave, but knew that it was very impolite. "Well, I'm going to… uh… go and grab your food… and uh… you can… you know. Okay!"

Luke jumped off his bed and grabbed Guy by the wrist. "Guy…"

Guy paused completely, ready to endure any kind of punishment that Luke was about to give him. When he turned though, his eyes went wide and he blushed more.

"Good morning, Guy."

Luke's smile was soothing and comforting.

The very smile that Guy would love to see every morning.

It took a while for Guy to form a response.

"…_Good morning."_

And they both smiled.

In that nice, bright, sunny morning.

--

Thank You!

Love.


End file.
